Seven Minutes In Heaven
by Da Baddest King
Summary: A friendship that wasnt planed on, it just happened, now a horrible tragedy in the woods has affects on Ino....R R plzzz Ino/Nar
1. The Party

Chapter 1...i dont own Naruto

...Well i read the coments on my last story "_Daddy's Not Home Yet"_and to everyone thank you that was my 1st story of Naruto i really like the show, my friend a-apples thought me everything there is to know...sort of...anyways here's my 1st chapter plz comment it lol =].....

It was a cold dark night and Naruto was in his bed tossing and turning thinking and thinking about the blue eyed princess _"what can she be doing right now?"_he thought to himself as he grasped his pillow wishing it was Ino to cuddle with and give a gentle kiss on her soft juicy lips.

Naruto was to afraid to show any love or interest when she was around, he didn't want her thinking he was was weird or trying to get _"some"_, Naruto was not that kind of guy, unlike others he appreciated her and thought she was the most beautiful demon he layed his eyes on and wanted to be with her but couldn't...

He kept on tossing and thought back to the time she kissed him on his lips, he wet his pants and was humiliated, it was all at Sasuke birthday party, she had a game called seven minutes in heaven, apparently it was a famous game but the young blond did not know what to do, so it was his turn but did not have a partner to go in the closet with "I'll go with him" said a blond beauty from a group of people, she grabbed his hand and led him to the closet and both stood still until Sasuke closed the last crack of light to enter the room, yet he did not know how to play he stood in the dark wit Ino.

He didn't see her, he could just feel her breath breathing on him, next thing he felt soft lips touch his and knew it was her giving him a kiss. Sasuke opened the door and everyone was looking thor's groin area "Ha ha he peed himself!" screamed some kid out of the crowd he had blue hair and had a evil look on his face "I guess he couldn't take it, little boys these days" said this other girl from the crowd as well. Naruto looked down and saw a puddle on his pants, he got red and headed thor's the exit, Naruto was out and half way down the street when he heard a familiar voice "Hey! kid with the orange outfit! Hold up!" he looked back to find the blond beauty running after him. She finally got up to him and said "Hey, sorry for what happen back there, that was Sasuke could be a real jerk sometimes" she looked at him clear in the eyes and he notice that the moon was glaring of her eyes "what's your name?" she asked with half a smile on "Nar...Naruto" he said with confidence "oh, that's a nice name, my name is Ino" Naruto was looking down as he was shy because he never talked to a girl before, but this wasn't a ordinary girl, she was a beauty that had fallen from heaven.

"Well...im going back to the party, see you around" she winked at him before she ran back to the house _"Ino,Ino..."_ he said to himself in his head _"She's beautiful"_

Naruto remembered that night to well and love thinking about Ino and when he was going to get to see her again, he was on mission to find her and that he was going to do no matter how long it took he was going to find that blue eyed beauty that kissed him on the lips.

The next day after a rough sleep he woke up and the first thing on his head was "Ino", he was trying to figure out why was it he liked her or had this _affection _for her. Naruto got ready and headed out the door with one thing on his mind.

Naruto was looking all around Sasuke house and spotted one blond but turned out being someone else _"where can she be?"_he asked himself as he was looking around he bumped into someone "Oops, I'm so..." he stopped to realize his mission had came to a end when he saw who the person was...Ino.

"Sorry" he said to her "Hey, your the kid from the party" Naruto was a little disappointed when she didn't remember his name "Yea, your Ino right?" as if he didn't know who she was "Yea, oh my you remember my name?" she asked him "Yes, its a nice name" She turned red "Awe thanks, your sweat, what's your name again?" He looked at her eyes "Thanks, and my name is Naruto" someone moved her out the way and said "Ha ha is that kid from the party" he laughed at Naruto in his face, Naruto look down "Sasuske!" Ino screamed at him "stop being a jerk" the blue hair boy stopped "fine cool down babe" Ino was a little mad "You remember him? he's my boyfriend, can be a real pain in the ass sometimes" Naruto laughed as she finished her words "well it's about time you did do something besides stand in silence" she had a smile on her face "Hey! that's not funny kid what you did at the party!" he whined he was trying to remember what he did but drew up a blank "You kissed my girl!" then it hit Naruto "If you do that again..well you just better not if you know what's good for you"

"Back of Sas" Ino spat. She grabbed Narutos hand and his pulse started beating fast "Come over here, we can talk here" she led him to a porch, it was her house "is this your house?" he asked "Yes what you think of it?" she asked "it's nice" She turned around "That's it...nice?!" he looked at her and she smiled "Gotcha" she joked

"So tell me about yourself, you ever had a girlfriend? I know it's a strong question for me to ask i haven't known you that long, you don't have to answer" He looked at her "You look cute" she continued "thanks, and no i haven't had a girlfriend, how old are you?" she giggled and said "Im fourteen, how about you?".

"Im only fourteen to" she dropped her jaw "you look so much younger" Naruto blushed and somewhere in his head though he shouldn't be shy if he plans on getting with her "thanks, your....you..." he thought it was all over from their "Im what?" she asked "your..your very beautiful" Ino and Naruto blushed "awe thanks Naruto, your very nice want to hang around sometime?" she asked, not thinking twice he answered "yea that be cool" she grabbed his face and said "you know where to find me"

Naruto guessed she meant here where he found her and she left "bye" both said as she got up and left"

Naruto walked back to his house thinking of her and wondering if they were _"friends" _he wanted to be more then friends but that's the first step right? _"Friends"_


	2. Let's Meet Again

Chapter 1...i don't own Naruto

...I red your comments...thanks....

Two weeks later Naruto and his future love spoke again but this time it wasn't the _right_way Naruto wanted it to go.

The blondteenager woke up and decided he go find Ino, it has been two week's _that should be enough time, right? _he thougth. So he took a quick shower, put on his usual color and headed out the door hoping Ino would remember his name this time.

As was looking for her by Sakura's house she spotted her on her house porch, crying, he ran to her making sure she didn't see him coming thords her, "hey, Ino" he mumbled she didn't bother looking up to see who spoke "Ino?" he mumbled again, she looked up at him this time "oh! hey its you again" she brung disappointment to him when she said those words "what's wrong? why are you crying?" he asked as she tried to wipe the tears of her face "nothing, nothings wrong, Naruto" she had remembered his name his face wanted to put a smile but he couldn't because it will probably offend her since she was crying.

"Ino, I know when somethings wrong with someone, I'm getting that feeling now, _soo_ let it out please, I know I don't know you _like that_but I want to know" she stared at him with dose beautiful blue puddle eyes and said "Sauske broke up with me" as she said those words more raindrops came down her face and Narutos eyes widen.

She layed her head on his chest and said "he broke up with me because he thought i would _cheat on him with you_" she started to cry harder "its ok Ino, its ok" he said as he patted her on the head and ran his fingers threw her long gold hair. "Its ok"

A few minutes later she stopped and looked at him "thanks for being here with me Naruto is it?" making sure she got his name right. "Yea that's my name and don't worry im here for you, besides that guy was a jerk to you anyway"

She nodded and from the distance saw Sakura coming her way "oh, boy" Naruto mumbled. They both saw her aproach them "hey, Sakura" both said in union and looked at each other "you know her?" Ino questioned "Yea, he knows me im his ex girlfriend" Sakura answered for him "what's wrong Ino? why you crying?" she asked in a carrying way but Naruto just turned tomato red "Nothing Sakura, it's not important" she told her "Oh well whatever it is don't cry and im here for you" she gave her a hug and kissed her forehead "thanks, Naruto has been here for me, and for that i thank him" Sakura snapped her fingers in his face to get his attention back to her "Yea!" he jumped "Don't be rude Naru-chan, pay attention" Ino and Naruto looked at their friend "So ino i came to ask if you wanted to go practice or exercise or something, im so Bord being in the house doing nothing" she looked away "I dont think so Sakura" she said and Sakura looked at her in disapointment "Fine then I'll go practice myself" she said with a attitude on "only person i can depend on anyway" she said in a low voice but Naruto and Ino did not here "I'll go practice with you Sakura" the blond boy volunteered as she was walking away

"You just want to practice with me to get a little pleasure from me moving around, dont cha?" Sakura just embarrassed him and he was turning red "umm no, just trying to be nice" she still did not look back and kept walking "see you later Ino" she said "Bye Sakura"

_"Man, she can be a real BITCH sometimes"_he said in his head "so Naruto where do you live?" Ino switched the moods "I live near Sakura" he said "oh well if you havnt noticed, I live here" she chuckled "nice house" he responded looking deep into her eyes "Naruto?" she said and he snapped back "oh sorry" and turned red. She chuckled again and said "Your so cute" and he looked down, when he did she noticed his hair and rubbed her hands in it "your hair feels good" she said in a low sexy voice ""thanks" he said in a husky way.

"So now what you gonna do?" she asked the handsome blond, "I really don't know i got to go take a shower and maybe take a walk around the woods, you know, to clear my head from stress".

She looked at him and had a idea "Wana go to your house? after your shower we can go take a walk in the woods"

His mind was going crazy thinking all the bad things he could do to her "Shu...shure" she said, she got up and lended him a hand to get up, he grabbed it and pulled himself up "Lets go"


	3. Dirty Shower

I DONT OWN NARUTO

As Naruto and his future girl,_ well at least he thinks that_, were walking to his house he started to get nervous, "_what if he wasnt up to her standers?"_

Ino finally spoke "We close yet?" she answered "yea...right there" he pointed to his house "It's nice Naruto, very impressed" she said with honor as for him he finally had a smile on his face and his head was high.

"Go in" he said as he opened the door for her "Thanks, your such a gentlemen" he smiled at her "Thanks" she looked around at his nice room and unmade bed "Ha i guess you were in a rush this morning" she chuckled "Yea i was had to do something" he made up a lie. "What was that?" she questioned "Uhhh...i had to..." he couldn't think of anything, she chuckled knowing what he went to do and that was to see her "Whats so funny?" he asked in a funny mood "Nothing" she said in a way that left Naruto wondering what she was thinking.

"Ill be out quick, ok Ino" he said heading to his bathroom "Ok, ill wait here" she responded.

"Make yourself at home wont be shy" then closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in his mirror and washed it with water, then proceeded to take his clothes off...

He took of his orange shirt and exposed his nice body that he had worked for practicing on the field and a little with Sakura...in bed...

Next came his pants he slid them off slowly and rubbed his stomach, he was now left in boxers and it wasn't long before they came off and exposed his soft unharden dick. He stroked it once and moaned a little as he remembered when he use to make sweet sweet love to Sakura, he loved pleasing her and did everything to her that she wanted but it had to end, she had gotten bord of their sex, sure it was good, no it was better then good it was perfect but she felt that the connection between them had just became a sexual thing. But Naruto did not think that he liked her a lot he had been with her for seven months and was falling in love with her but ended up heartbroken.

The blond got in the shower and put the water on hot, as far as it could go and put a little of cold into it.

The water hit him hard and made him want to turn the hot off but he didn't want to, something in him was enjoying it, his nipples got hard and turned around to face the water hitting his chest and face, the water hit his dick and it began to get hard.

He massaged his head with his head and moved his fingers threw his hair, but in that very second she remembered Ino touching his hair, his dick got harder and began to hurt, he remembered her and her face and wanted to touch her and make love to her. He knew it wasn't right because they don't know each other that much but something about the blue eye beauty that attracted him to her. He grabbed his dick and stroked it again, and let out another moan.

The wet blond was now hard as a brick and wanted to bust a nut, he grabbed some soap he had to wash himself and squirted some on his right hand and wrapped it around his large cock and stroked it two more times and his head got red as he slowly began to pick up pace, he stroked it three times this time going faster and breathing hard with every stroke, his ankles were week and couldn't take it but it felt so good.

His hand slipped down his shaft quick and slippery, his light brown curls were wet and his balls were sweaty and hard, a sign that he was ready to cum, he stroked it and squeezed it harder and moaned a little louder...loud enough Ino heard it.

The blue eyed demon got up from the bed when she heard a moaning sound _"what was that?"_ she asked herself _"Naruto?". _She walked to the front of the bathroom and knocked on it "Naruto? are you ok" she asked "Ye...yea im..o..ok" he said breathing hard "Ok then i thought I heard something" she said "Na ill be out soon ok?" he tried to sound ok and take the nervousness out of his voice "Ok then take your time" Ino walked back to his bed and layed their.

_"Shit! now she must knwo what i was doing! I need to be more quit"_he said to himself in his head and began to stroke his shaft which was still hard as brick's. To help him cum faster he remembered what he and Sakura did in bed, after all she was the one who he lost his virginity to, she used to do everything he asked her, he did the same, once they were in his room talking and he became aroused and got hard in front of her and she told him she wanted to do something and next thing you know she sucked everywhere around his groin area she liked doing that to him, he would cum in her mouth and she''ll get horny of the cum on her chin and lips.

That same day he made her cum three times and she had enjoyed it so much, Naruto stuck to fingers in her and had her moaning his name, she even gave him a wound on his back it was so good, he licked her clit and massaged his finger on it and that drove her crazy in a sexy way. But their first time was good, it only lasted about fourteen minutes but she liked it he started with her neck and he moved down and leading to them having sex. The first time she saw his dick she got tight and began to get wet she loved that about him, he was big down their unlike her other sex partners Sauske,Shikamaru, or Kiba, She liked them just for sex but Sasuke had the biggest out of them. But Sakura though that Naruto was the best. She did everything with it...it was lets say...her toy...

Naruto stroked himself a couple of times wondering when he was going to bust but he also had this feeling that he ain't want to because he liked this feeling, _"Ino...Ino..Ino.."_ he started moaning hard and squeezed harder _"Fuck me baby...do it...give it to me hard and don't stop"..._soon after those words he had white, thick liquid runing down his legs and into the hole of his shower he felt good and just wanted to lay down.

His legs were still shaky and he stroked it a little bit more but he stopped, it hurted a little. He put his soft dick in the water coming down to clean it off, then turned the water off when he came out the shower he looked at himself in the mirror again and grabbed a towel and dried his balls of and his chest and hair, after he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to find Ino sleeping on his bed, that made his dick hard again.

The sleeping beauty awoke and said "oh! sorry ill get out" she said and turned red. "Na its ok just close your eyes or turn around" she closed her eyes and looked at his body before she closed them with her hands. Naruto's towel dropped to the floor and was exposed once again to the cold air his hard dick was right their in the open with Ino sitting their in his bed, he just wanted to use it on her but knew he couldn't, she wasn't that type of girl.

Ino moved her finger slightly from her eye and her pussy got wet and tighten as she saw his ten inch dick in the open _"Dam he's got it goin on"_she said in her head _"wouldn't mind hitting that"_. "Ok, you can open your eyes now" Naruto said. She did as she was told and pretended she didn't see what she just saw "Ready to go?" he asked her, she looked nervous "Ye...yea Naruto". She just had the picture of seeing him naked in her head as she was leaving the house with him _"Hope nothing happen's in the woods"_

PLZ COMETNT TO WHOEVER REEDZ =) ill appreciate tnx


	4. Good Girl Gone Bad

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO....

As Naruto and Ino left his house Naruto had a relaxed feeling after what he had just done in his shower. Ino was silent and blushed a little, she wanted to see his chiseled body, but felt uncomfortable.

Ino asked "So where's the woods you go walking in?" Naruto looked at her and said "Oh, Its near by its called The Woods Of Shadows". Ino looked back at him "weird name for it huh?" and chuckled a little "Sooo you were with Sakura before, right?" changing the conversation so he can say something.

"Yea..I was it's a very hard story to explain" he said with sorrow in his voice. "I see" remembering her and Sauske's relationship and that turned a frown on her face. Ino jumped up in the air and stood on a tree branch "Cmon Naruto lets see what ya got?" she yelled from high up. Naruto looked up and put a wide smile on his face and started running and jumped in the air and landed on the same branch that Ino was on.

Ino jumped to the next branch and he followed, Ino tripped and fell as she saw a mysterious shadow in one of the tree's but she guessed the person or thing was gone because she didn't see it no more "Ino!" Naruto called as she fell and made a huge thump.

"Are you all right?" he told her as he tried to pick her up "Yea im ok, did you see that?" she asked and Naruot shaked his head no. "Nevemind lets keep going" she responded "I think we should walk for now on" he insisted.

Before he could finish those words Ino was up on a branch "Nope im fine it was a measly fall" she yelled again.

Something about Ino being a though girl was turning Naruto on, he liked a girl who can stand up for herself.

Naruto walked and Ino flew down next to him "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing im just tired now" he laughed. "Ohhhh i see your weak" she giggled, and he blushed.

"Look were here already" they haven't noticed they were in the center of the wood's..all the fun got to their head's.

"Oh i didn't even noticed, so much for a walk huh?" she smiled at him.

"Yea, look over their Ino" He had spotted a tent next to a clear lake "Wonder who it belongs to?" she uquestioned herself, something gave her a bad feeling.

"Want to go check it out?" Naruto asked "Alright" she answered a little worried who she might find...

Naruto and Ino got close to the tent and her a familiar girl moan, a moan he use to hear...

"Naru..." Ino stopped as she looked in the entrance of the hole to see her once lover in the tent making love to her pink headed friend.

Ino began to cry "What's wrong? What did you s..." He stopped as he saw Sauske and Sakura get out the tent, he had on his blue boxers on and Sakura had a sheet covering her exposed body "What the.." Naruto mumbled "What the fuck you want punk" Sauske spat "I thought you were going training" Naruto said ignoring Sauske's comment.

"I don't have to explain what i do to your ass" Sakura yelled. "Sakura..how could you...he broke up with me and you sleep whit him, your such a bitch!" Ino's tear's became more.

"Yo Ino you cant call my _girlfriend _that!" as Sauske said those words her heart stopped for a second and she disappeared..."Ino!" yelled Naruto.

Ino appeared in back of Sakura and grabbed her pink hair and pulled her back, Ino grabbed and pulled on her hair as hard as she could "Ino!" Naruto yelled again, but this time Sauske punched him in the face causing him to go unconscious for a minute. Sauske grabbed Ino off Sakura and Sakura got a couple of cheat shots, she punched Ino in the nose causing her to bleed. "You bitch look what you did to my nose!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "Let go off me Sauske!" she warned him and he didn't so she hit his groin area with her foot and Sauske fell to his knees.

Naruto got up and his eye's were enraged with anger and kicked Sauske up in the air, Naruto went after him and punched him in his stomach so hard Sauske fell back to the ground.

Ino grabbed Sakura again and punched her in her face "Bitch!Bitch!" she kept yelling in her face. Sakura's body was exposed and Naruto was thinking of all the thing's he use to do to it but then realized her friend needed help.

Sakura pulled a knife out of her hair and threw it at him, he dodged it and grabbed her arm feeling on her soft skin, "No Naruto leave this bitch to me!" she warned him, he did not listen and threw Sakura to the ground.

Naruto picked Ino up and flew off with her in to the deep wood's.

Sakura heard a moan behind her "Get your ass up, let's go get them, who they think they are coming over here , disturbing my sex and hitting me!" she yelled at Sauske who was getting up from his beating, with a bloody lip and bruised ribs.

Sakura got her clothes on and yelled into the open "COME GET SOME INO!!" her voice echoed through the wood's and she disappeared in to them, leaving her _boyfriend_ behind....

HAHA all of you probably though things between Ino and Naruto were going to get hot but nope plzzzz R/R if not...I'm not writing another chapter.....


	5. Showdown In The Forest

**Well thankz for all of your nice comments i appreciate that...PLz continue to R/R n if u review on this story or in any of mine, post them on Fanfic not my email please =).....here's the next chapter hope you enjoy....**

Sakura flew over the trees trying to spot the two blonds, Sakura was ready to do some damage to Ino for hitting her.

"Ah Ha" she said in a angry toan when she saw Ino and Naruto on the ground running.

"You Bitch!" yelled Sakura and Ino heard it, she stopped in her tracks and looked up "Look Naruto!" she yelled.

Sakura was flying thords her fast with her right fist in front of her heading thords Ino's face.

Ino jumped out the way but Sakura caught her with the other fist, in her face.

Ino's face turned as her fist hit her "Ugh!" Ino yelled out.

Ino grabbed Sakura by the hair and swung her up to a tree branch witch broke as Sakura's head slammed into it.

Ino flew up and kicked her head down to the ground causing Sakura to go a inch or two down in the ground.

As Ino flew down she yelled to Naruto "Don't help me please I'll take care of this trash myself".

Sakura was getting up when she remembered _"My knife"_Sakura turned around and threw three knives's, that Sakura had had on her at Ino....but again Ino was to quick, she was now in front of Naruto.

Sakura grunted a little and was mad, Ino was getting on her nerve's by dogging her hits and knives's.

She took a knife out her hair and went after Ino with it, Ino moved out the way and the knife had stabbed Naruto "Heehee" she chuckled at his blood on the knife.

Sakura took the knife out of him and turned to Ino _"Mind Body Switch Technique Jutsu"_....

Ino now had control of Sakura's body, she went to Naruto witch was laying next to a tree "Naruto!" she cried out.

"Don't worry Ino, I'm ok, the dum bitch stabbed my upper shoulder, I'll be ok" he said trying to block the pain away and put a smile on.

Ino heard a noise above her_"Sasuke"_she remembered "Play along Naruto".

"Sasuke! Get over here!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke flew down when he spotted his girlfriend, witch was really Ino. "You took care of them?" he asked but soon he saw the answer to his own question "Haha, you killed both of them?" he asked.

"Yea that dum bitch forgot who I am" she said with a smile on her face.

"So where you going to..." he was interrupted when Ino grabbed a tree branch and swung at his head.

"Ahh! What's...your..problem you dumb bitch!!" he yelled as Ino kept whacking him with the tree branch and he tried to doge it.

Sasuke twisted her legs and maid her fall, he then grabbed her and turned her over and punched her in the face _"Wait, this is Sakuras body"_ he remembered.

"Get the hell of me!" Ino's spell was over and she was back to her body and Sakura was in hers.

"Oh, sorry she switched bodies with you" he explained. Ino was on her knees trying to gain conciseness.

_"Fire Release!" _Sasuke used on her, Ino was about to endorse pain when out of now...Naruto pushed her out the way and he took the fire to his body...

"Naruto!!" Ino screamed. Sakura laughed as she saw Naruto's limp, maybe dead body with burn mark's and blood on his skin.

_Flashback..._

_"I'll go with him" she had volunteered in the game, seven minutes in heaven, since he did not have a partner. She thought it was just going to be a one time thing meeting him but to her surprise they became friends. She did care about Naruto even if she didn't know much about him, she knew he had a good heart by what he just did._

Tear's ran down her face when she saw Naruto fall to his knees and to the floor.

She crawled next to his body "Naruto?" she cried out, when she didn't get no response she closed her eye's and cried harder.

_"Fire Release!" _Sasuke used on her again with no mercy. She looked at the fireballs coming her way and jumped at the last second.

"Where she go?" asked Sakura...

"I dont kn..." Ino swung from a vine and kicked Sakura in the face and got on top of her, she started to punch her in her face with her bear knuckles.

"Sasuke, get her of me!" screamed Sakura.

Sakura grabbed Ino's hair and slammed her head against a tree...Ino was now drifting away....

_"Where am I? How I got here? What's that pain in my head?_

_"Don't give up, stay alive and beet both of them, do it for Naruto, do it for yourself"_

_"I will not give up"_

Ino was not all the way knocked out.

Sakura was healing herself..when...

"Take this bitch!" Ino shouted and stabbed a knife through Sakura's leg and Sakura fell to the floor with a loud cry.

"Ahhh!!" The pain was so strong she felt as if she was going to die right there and now.

Sasuke was in shock at what just happened and out of nowhere...

Naruto jumped down at him and punched him in the face with a tight griped fist.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino, ignoring the pain in her head _"But how?" _she wondered.

"Ino, Im ok, I used a clone, but my shoulder hurts from when this bitch stabbed me" he explained.

"Thank god, i thought i lost you" Ino said with tears of joy.

That moment was interrupted when Sasuke got up and took a knife out from the back of his shorts "I'll tare you to ribbons Naru-pussy" he spat.

Sakura was still crying in pain so she was useless to him _"Fire Release!"_he used once again, but this time on Naruto, he jumped to the trees and Sasuke followed.

Ino looked as they left her and Sakura's useless self there "Bitch" she said and punched Sakura in the face, "Now who's stronger?" she said and spat on her body.

Ino flew away to help Naruto out with Sasuke..._she knew he didn't need help, he was a strong man and knew what was doing, I mean look, he fooled us with his clone. Maybe their was something inside Ino that had trigger itself with what he did for her...Maybe more then she knew._

**Plz R/R with whatever i did wrong and what was good =)**


	6. It's Me Vs You Now

**Thanks for your Reviews...heres the nxt chp...**

Ino was flying all over the woods looking for Naruto and Sasuke, but their was no trace of them.

_"Hope he's alright" _

She herd someone screaming and hitting sounds she flew the direction the sound came from.

It was coming from near the woods water fall, she knew this was bad.

"Naruto!" she yelled when she saw Sasuke pinning him to the ground, neither one of them could hear because they were so high up a hill.

Ino walked slowly around the water fall trying not to fall in and possibly die, she made it to the other side and was figuring a way to get up the hill without Sasuke seeing her.

"Give up you little runt?!" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face.

Naruto was bleeding from his lip a bit and couldn't brake free of Sauske's hand's _"what do I do?"_

"Im...not...giving...up!!" he screamed and headbutted Sauske's face in "You little..." Sauske did not have a chance to finish his words when a fist of rocks aimed his face.

"Owww" He groaned as the fist hit him.

Naruto punched his face in with the other fist and punched his stomach so hard his body went crashing to a stone wall.

Naruto got on top of him and punched him in the nose causing it to break a little.

Sasuke pulled Naruto over and rolling they went near the edge of the water fall, one more roll and one of them would fall to their death..

Ino was near the hill when she met her blue orbs with Naruto's, tears formed in her eyes as she saw that he was in pain.

He winked at her and Sasuke punched Naruto's head, "This is where it ends boy, no one will look for you here and your corpse will rot!"

Ino could not take this she guessed she had developed feelings for this guy she barely knew?

Sasuke grabbed a little knife he had in his back pocket and forced to Narutos face but Naruto was doing his best not to let him.

Ino knew it was live or die so she grabbed a rock of the ground and ran thords them.

"Hayy ya!" she screamed when the rock met Sasukes face.

"You...bitch!" he mumbled as his body fell to the floor...

"Naruto! Are you ok?!" she asked the blond teen.

"Im fine thanks for asking" he said in low voice.

Ino grabbed his head and put it near her chest "You'll be Ok, I'll help you out".

The blond grabbed his back and tried to move him up when she heard a females voice....

"Hey, Ino-bitch, you didn't think it was over now did you?" The pink hair girl said from a tree branch she was standing on.

Ino gasped and in one blink Sakura ended up in front of her and slapped her across the face, Ino fell back but before she hit the ground Sakura grabbed Ino and kneed her to her stomach.

"Oooff!" she cried out at the blows.

Ino fell to the floor and Sakura explained "you must of forgot, I have the power to heal myself and others cause of my medic-nin".

Ino was unconscious and Sakura grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to a tree with a vine of thorns she found laying around.

Sakura was going to use her healing powers on Sasuke when she decided _"He was good at sex...but failed me...."_.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the hair, he was knocked out, "You failed me Sasuke, you couldnt even handle this bitch and that fag over there! Goodbye!" she punched him over the ledge of the water fall and his body when crashing down..to the rocks...

Sakura turned around to see Naruto holding his arm, "What ...the?" she lowered her voice "how did you?" she was out of words.

"Look Sakura you may have caused much pain to us, but this nonsense ends here...Me vs. You right now" he said in confidence.

"Hump..you really think you can take me on? You must not know me very well...very well you got it...AHH!!" she ran to him with a knife in her hand she got from her thigh.

Naruto duck down and Sakura fell to the floor but quickly rolled up and was on her feet.

"Bring it bitch" he whispered and made a fist.

"I always bring it" she went at him with a kick followed by kicks and punches.

He dodged all of the moves...

"That's it! Take this!" all of a sudden she ripped off her dress and on her dress were over twenty knives...ready to aim at the blond teen.

"What the?" he wondered as he was looked at her outfit underneath, small red shorts with a spaghetti strap shirt.

Sakura threw the knives at him but this he did not dodge...the knives stabbed him in the arms, legs, and chest.

Naruto fell to the floor...he was now dead...

"Hmp, he could never handle me, not in bed, and not now" she said and turned to Ino who was bleeding because the thorns were impaling her skin.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"What!?" she yelled back.

"Look behind you!" she shouted.

Sakura gasped and turned around...

Naruto punched her in the face sending her smashing to a tree, thus breaking it in half.

Naruto had cloned himself again _"Dam he's good"_Ino wondered.

Naruto ran to Ino and gripped the thorns..."AH!!" the pain was horrible but he didn't care. he was going to get Ino free...

Sakura on the other hand, was getting up slowly "Oww.." she moaned.

Naruto riped the thorns off and the blond girl was free "Thanks Naruto, let me handle this shit" she screamed and ran fast to the pink hair girl. "YOU BITCH!" she yelled when she punched her in the face.

Sakura was still not down "Its...still...not...ever..." she stuttered.

"Yes it is.." a familiar voice was heard..

"Oww!" Sakura cried out when she was impaled by a huge, thick stick in her stomach..."Sauske"...

"uhhh...uhhh...." he didn't say anything he had the same stick through him...."Ino!" Sakura cried out one more time but Sasuke fell back taking her with him....

Sakura and Sasuke's body fell into the water fall causing nothing but their death...

Ino was crying as she never witnessed someone die before...

It started pouring rain and she walked back to Naruto, "It be alright Ino".

The rain made Ino and Naruto's hair flop down. Naruto grabbed her and held on to her and she did the same. He looked down at her and saw her beautiful blue orbit eyes and she looked up at him.

_"Its now or never"_

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed her lips softly and gentle.

"Lets go Naruto" she grabbed him and they walked back into the woods.

**WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIGHT...IT ENDED TIME TO MOVE ON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...STAY TUNE...LEMON WILL BE COMING UP SOON...**


	7. Trying To Forget

**Here's chp 7...I deleted the old chp 7, it was to rush, we'll have to save that for later or not idk yet...after that crazy fight and those two deaths, whats going to happen now, I know i may have bad spelling, im tryying to better myself, and if any of you have a idea or thought i should add to my story feel free to say, i might add it...**

Naruto and Ino walked silently back to the village.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked the crying blond.

"Am I OK?" she asked.

"Am I OK? Dose it look like I'm OK? we just killed two people, how am I going to be OK Naru-kun?" she yelled her high pitch voice echoing across the woods.

"I'm sorry, I know is just, I dont like seeing you cry" he said in a low voice that Ino could barely hear.

"Oh Naruto.." she cried out and ran thords him.

He grabbed her and placed her head gently on his shoulder, and patted her back.

"It'll be Ok Ino...It'll be OK..." he had tears in his eyes from watching her cry.

The teen couldn't hold back no more, his tears began to flow down his smooth light skin cheeks.

"It'll be Ok...."

* * *

_A Couple of Months Later...._

_Ino's Dream..._

_"Sakura No!" the blond yelled out trying to save her friend from falling._

_"Give me your hand!" she extended her arm out._

_Sakura tried to grab it but missed it and fell._

_"Ahh!" she yelled out, falling to her death._

_End of Dream..._

* * *

"Ah!" Ino awoke from her nightmare.

The blond started breathing heavily,_ just a dream_

She got up of her bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up and take a shower.

When she came out she got her predictable outfit for the day, a purple skirt, with a purple long sleeve shirt and purple panties.

She headed out her house with nothing to eat, just memories.

When she got to Naruto's place she hugged him and greeted him hello, he did the same but kept a serious face on, he knew Ino wasn't in the mood, he knew since the tragedy happened.

"Whant something to eat?" The blond teen asked her.

"I'm OK, thanks" she said trying, but not succeeding a smile.

Everything was quite, Naruto knew he had to say something to Cheer her up, it's been four months with her in sadness.

"Whant to talk about something?" he sat next to her on the couch holding a cup of tea in his hands.

Ino looked down and shooked her head.

"Wanna go somewhere Ino-chan?" Naruto asked.

He felt sad for everything that happened to his friend, her _best friend _betrayed her, and now she was dead, it took a tole on the blond beauty.

"Ino, please say something" he said putting the tea down and grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Talk, anything, just please say anything, I'm here for you Ino-chan!" he cried out and his blue orbs began to fill with tears.

Ino looked into his eyes and hers soon became the same as his, watery.

"Naruto, please, don't cry, please" she begged him.

"I'm sorry Ino, is just I hate seeing you like this" he said closing his eyes and looking down.

Naruto remembered how they met, he didn't plan on having feeling as a friend for this girl, it just happened, their wasn't nothing that could stop it.

Ino looked away and whiped the tear sliding down her cheek.

Naruto looked up and grabbed her and hugged her as if he was never going to see her again. She didn't refused and hugged him tight, gripping on his black shirt he had on.

"I'm here for you Ino, just talk please, I'll listen to you, just please talk" he begged her.

"Well...I..." she drifted away.

Naruto took her off him and looked at her crying eyes "You what? I'm listening" he said with tears dripping from his chin.

"Ive been, having...bad dreams of....what happened" She mummbled and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Ino, what happened was not our fault, it was Sasuke and Sakura's fault" he said.

Ino's heart began to pound hard every time Sasuke and Sakura were mentioned.

Naruto took her head of her shoulder and grabbed her chin with one hand "I wasn't your fault Ino, it was a mistake" he said trying not to cry even more.

"Yes it is my fault!" Ino cried out, but Naruto just rested her head on his shoulder again and began smoothing her hair out.

"If...it...wasn't for...me they'll still be alive!" she cried harder and he holded her thighter.

Tears began to drop on Ino's beautiful straight hair.

"Cmon Ino, I know it's the afternoon but lets got to my bedroom" he said.

The blond didn't react to what he said, she just stayed crying on his shoulder and gripping him hard.

Naruto got up slowly and gently grabbed her hand "Cmon Ino, just go rest on my bed and I'll make you something to eat" he offered, trying to wipe his tears away.

Ino gave in and stood up and he grabbed her hand, guiding her the way to his room, with her head still down.

Naruto grabbed three soft pillows and layed them on the bed.

"Lay there Ino" he said walking her to the bed.

The teen saw she wasn't moving so he carried her and layed her body on the bed "There you go" he whispered.

Ino rolled over putting her back against him "You want a sheet or something?" Naruto ofered.

When she didnt respond he knew she just needed some rest, hopefully she would be better, not good, but better when she awoke.

He crept out the room and left the door open just in case she awoke wanting something.

* * *

Naruto proceeded to his kitchen to make some noodles for him and hopefully Ino when she awoke.

**_20 minutes later_**.....

Naruto was found sleeping on his couch when the timer had gone off, he went over to the noodles and put some in a bowl for him and the other half for the sleeping beauty in his room.

"Ino?" He asked as he came in the room with the two bowls and chop sticks in his two hands.

No answer.

The blond leaned over and saw that she was still sleeping with her eye's closed, lips partly open and her smooth milky skin with bumps on them, showing him that she was cold.

Naruto grabbed a long blanket from his dresser and unfolded it and placed it softly on the sleeping beauty's body, not waking her up.

He sat down with his legs in a pretzel next to her bed blowing on his noodles to warm up, he burned his tounge most of the time when he tried to eat it as soon as it was done.

He then grabbed his chop sticks then took a bunch of noodles out the bowl into his mouth. The teen swarmed the noodles into his mouth enjoying the taste and bough a smile to his face for a sec, until he remembered about Ino's condition.

_"Please get better Ino, you have to be strong, we'll get trough this together, I'm apart of this as much as you, you'll have me to guide you and help you along this tragedy, just be strong...." Naruto though...._

In a couple of minutes, the bowl was almost empty and he was full.

The teen took his bowl to his kitchen and put it in the sink, he went back to the room to see two beautiful blue orbs looking back at him.

"Your up" he said with a smile on his face, _barely.._

"I made you a bowl of noodles if you want, there in the bowl next to the bed" he said and the awakening blond looked.

"Thanks" she said in a low voice.

"You want some?" he asked.

"Yea I do, but I don't think I have the energy to eat" she said still staring at the bowl.

"Alright then, I'll feed it to you." he said.

Ino whipped her eyes at him not sure if she heard right.

Naruto put his arms on her sides and lifted her up.

She blushed at his touch, he reached down to get the bowl and chop sticks on the floor and sat across from her.

Dipping the sticks into the bowl and grabbing a group of noodles he dipped it out and began to blow on it near her mouth.

"Naruto you dont hav.." she was cut off by him when he gently put the noodles in her mouth.

"Mmm" she said closing her eyes.

"That taste good?" Naruto asked.

"Mhmm" she hummed.

Naruto reached in for more noodles and put it in her mouth again, smiling at her hoping she was better then earlier that day.

Ino blushed at every dip he made to get the noodles then feed it to her, she felt as if not to long ago she was a baby being fed by her mom.

The bowl was practically empty, she enjoyed the last bit of noodles.

"I see you were hungry, whant me to make more?" he asked keeping the smile on his face.

"No thanks" she said finally smiling.

Naruto got up from the bed and began to walk thords the kitchen when Ino's voice stopped him.

"Hey Naruto" she said in a low cute voice.

"Yea Ino?" he asked holding the bowl in his hand.

"Thank you for feeding me" she said turning her cheeks red.

"Oh your welcome Ino" The teen said said blushing himself and putting a hand behind his head.

Ino from this point knew that her blond friend really did care about her deeply, she also cared about him...but was it meant to go further then just friends?.....

* * *

**That was my seventh chp, I deleted the old one I posted, I felt it was to rushed, so their it is, Ino is having trouble trying to forget the tragedy of her ex-friend and ex-boyfriend. What will happen next, dose Ino realize she like him more then just a friend or dose she have strong feelings for him?.....Keep Reading the story and find out.....R+R plzz and tell me what you think and should be improved.**


	8. Rebirth of Evil

****

I don't own Naruto

**Thanks for the comments on my last chapter, I wont revile nothing that Ino and Naruto do, so the only way you can find out is by reading oh and I added a power that a special someone can do in the story just letting you know....well enough talking....here's my 8th chp R+R....**

_Back at the waterfall...._

A familiar dark haired boy was found at the bottom of a waterfall by a man fishing by the spot he had landed, the man dragged the teen on land and gave him mouth to mouth.

The dark haired teen began to cough and was twitching a bit, the man did not know what to do with him, he didn't know if he was about to die or was going to make it...suddenly...

The teen's eyes opened exposing them to the sunlight, "Who..who.." he couldnt brethe right so it took him a while to say his words.

"I found you in the water on top of some rocks, are you alright?" the man asked but got no response.

"You fool!" The teen yelled and grabbed the man by the neck and slowly stood up, cracking some bones.

A purple glow was appearing on the teens body but vanished after a couple of seconds.

The man was gasping for air and trying to put the teens hand off but it was no use, in under minutes the man began to bleed from his mouth and their were many cracking noises, soon he stood still.

The teen let go of his neck and the man dropped to the floor "This is only the beginning.." he began to walk, slowly with every step hurting his body.

As he took a couple of steps he spotted Sakura's body laying on a a pointy rock with a stick trough her body.

He limped over to her and became frustrated at the fact that she had betrayed him "You'll come to great use to me now" he said reaching for her with a evil smile crawling up to his face.

Sasuke stood her up, putting as much energy to concentrate and began to glow purple again and his hair began to blow.

The teen felt his power and strenght coming back to him as he absorbed her strenght and powers, his wounds were closing up, his blood disapeared, his black eyes became normal again.

Sasuke was now even more powerful then before and now possessed Sakura's powers.

"That runt will pay for what he did, and so will that whore Ino" he said before disappearing into the night.

* * *

_Back at Naruto's House....._

Ino was laying on Naruto's bed twirling her hair in her fingers when the blond teen walked into the room again, "Are you OK now?" he asked.

"Yea, Im fine" she said.

"OK if you need anything just say it and I'll get it for you" he smiled at her looking into her beauty.

"Thanks, I'm feeling a bit tired again aren't you?" she asked after yawning.

"Yea I'm beat" he said rubbing his stomach.

"You can sleep on my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch" he said taking a pillow from the bed and a blanket from under the bed.

"No, Naru.." The blond teen was cut off by him.

"No Ino-chan, I insist, you can sleep on my bed, I'll be good on the couch" Naruto insisted, wanting her to have another good sleep.

Ino felt bad for sleeping on his own bed while he had to sleep on the couch, she though he was sweet for doing that, she also remembered one time sleeping over Sasuke's house once and it was a terrible night...

_Flashback...._

"Why cant I sleep with you on your bed?" Ino questioned Sasuke.

"Because Ino, I dont whant to and It wont be enough room for me on the bed" he said turning red.

"But I'm your girlfriend Sasuke!" The blond yelled.

"But you have the floor, I put two blankets there for you, that isn't enough!?" the angry teen yelled.

"No it's not, you know what, sleep by yourself tonight cause I'm leaving" She stormed out his room and headed tors the door.

"Fine then, go bitch to someone else and see if some guy let you in their bed!" Sasuke snapped.

"Asshole" she mumbled as she slammed the door behind her.

_Flashback Over...._

The next day he apologized to his girlfriend and said next time she could sleep on his bed with him, but she knew it was a lie and she played along with it because she liked him allot no matter how bad he treated her.

* * *

"Goodnight Ino-chan, just call my name if you need me" he smiled as he closed the door and turned the lights out and whent over to his couch.

Ino layed their in his bed thinking of the nice things her friend had done for her, the past, and the future hoping she would get over the death of her used to be close friend.

Naruto took the small pillow and placed it on the edge of the couch and turned the lights off in the kitchen.

He stood in the dark and looked out the window, he had herd something but when he looked out all he saw was the clear half moon up in the sky.

The blond teen took his shirt off and threw it next to the couch not caring where it go, then he slid his pants down to his feet and also put them on top of his shirt.

All he was wearing were his black boxers.

He scratched his head then began to position himself on the couch, moving until he found the spot that he liked, he found it then threw the blanket over him. In under minutes the blond teen closed his eyes and off to sleep.

_The Middle of The Night..._

Ino's body began to sweat massively and kept tossing and turning trying to block out her nightmare she was having.

_Her Dream..._

_"No Sasuke don't do this!" She yelled trying to save her friend from Sasuke strenght._

_The dark haired boy punched Naruto in the face repeatedly causing allot of blood to come out his nose, he had no mercy on him and as soon as he took a short knife out his shorts he struck it into the air and went down to the weak blond under him._

_Just as the knife was going to hit his chest Ino woke up..._

_End of Dream...._

Ino awoke gasping and breathing very hard with her hair down her face.

"It was just a dream" she slowly said to herself. _Just a dream..._

She layed back down on the bed and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, it didn't work.

The blond goddess remembered that Naruto was on the other side of the room, she wanted to go check on him and see if he was OK.

She slid out of the bed and tip toed to the door, she grabbed hold of the door knob and turned it slowly not wanting to make noise to wake up the blond on the couch.

Ino opened the door making a slite sound and spotted the teen on the couch fast asleep.

She stood there next to his unmoving body and observed him for a minute, his hair drooped down his face and his lips were slightly open taking in slow breaths, her eye's went to his chest and saw that his light colored nipples were hard, _"He's probably cold" _she though to herself.

The blond saw that the blanket was on the floor next to her feet and picked it up and looked back at Naruto, she now saw that his legs were spread apart, that caused something inside her to twitch, but she tried to ignore it and placed the blanket over his half naked body.

Ino jumped when she saw him roll over and grasp the blanket and held it close.

In her head she was thinking a bunch of things and though about how cute he looked sleeping like a child. After all that she decided to head back to bed and try to sleep "Goodnight Naruto" she whispered so low and kissed his cheek, his lifeless body not noticing.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Ino awoke from a good sleep to the sound of a pan, she got frighten at the horrible thoughts running trough her head.

She quickly got up and silently opened the door and peeked at the crack of the door, she saw Naruto with a pan in his hand cooking, she though.

The fear whent away at the sight of him being OK.

"Morning" Naruto smiled at her walking tors the kitchen.

"Morning Naruto" Ino said rubbing her eye with her fist.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked her.

"What you making?" she asked trying to look at what he was cooking.

"Eggs and bacon with some Ramon" he said showing him the plate of food he had ready for her.

A smile appeared on her face at the look of it, it looked good and tasty.

"Sure" she answered wanting to eat now.

"That's you plate over there" he pointed at the plate with food he had just made.

"Well, that was fast" she chuckled a bit.

"Yea well, I knew you would say yes" he smiled.

Ino grabbed the plate and headed to the wooden table he had next to his kitchen.

She placed the food down and Naruto placed his plate across from her and went over to where she was standing and pulled out her chair.

"Here you go" he said.

"Such a gentlemen" Ino responded and sat down.

Naruto went over to his fridge and got out some home made orange juice and got two glass cups from the cabinet.

He poured a even amount of juice into both cups and went back to the table "Here you go" he said again placing the cup next to her plate.

"Mmm, I love orange juice" she said looking at the juice in the cup.

"My luck" he said and place his cup next to his plate and sat down.

He then got out two spoons and handed one two Ino.

"Thank you" she said and began to eat.

Both blonds were definitely hungry because the food on the plate was disappearing piece by piece

Ino looked over at Naruto eating his food and moving his soft looking lips on the spoon, Ino liked watching him, he had something other guys didn't, something mysterious that she liked.

Ino looked down as he looked at her_ "Dam, hope he didn't see me"_ she thought to herself.

Naruto did see her watching him and smile at it, he though it was adorable of her watching him, his eyes went to her face and saw that she was turning red.

Ino knew he was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Thank you for this delicious breakfast" Ino finally said finishing the last bit of bacon.

"Your welcome, whant more?" he asked her.

Ino shook her head no and Naruto got up and grabbed her cleaned plate and put them in the sink.

Ino took her glass cup and downed the O.J. and licked her lips.

Naruto came back to get his untouched juice and downed it as well, he licked his lips slowly and Ino watched as he did it.

But inside Ino's head, a bad feeling was lurking around, something but she didn't know what was it, she tried to put the thought in back of her head and focus on her good morning.

* * *

"Enjoy your lives while you still have them" Sasuke said with a smile to his face, watching both of them both closely from the open window Naruto had opened....

* * *

**How dose it look? I put a lot of effort into this chp and things will be getting a bit better for Ino but then things go horribly wrong....plz R+R and I'm a try to update the nxt chp ASAP.**


End file.
